Dio
-placeholders- Personality Dio is intelligent, ruthless, and often times single-minded in his dedication to complete an objective. He also seems to have respect for nature and animals going out of his way to protect an animal if it is put in harm’s way or even a bed of flowers. However this respect only goes so far since if a wild animal were to attack him he won’t hesitate to incapacitate it but not kill it. Dio is very confident in his powers and abilities and sees those weaker than him as inferior. However, he has a more violent temper than most to the point that he has to cry and sob to calm himself down. Initially, he appears to be the most aloof and no nonsense of the mages, rarely smiling and is often the one who has to remind the others of their ultimate objective. He can also come across as mockingly polite often times making suggestions that almost always end in his benefit. While Dio has loyalty to his guild he will show his true nature as a power-hungry sadist, who is willing to trample anyone in his way, no matter how dishonorable the method to complete his task. While he fights on the side of good he can often be seen as a villain to most based on his ways of thinking and speaking. Bio Abilities Meteor Hail After imbuing his fists with Crash magic Dio will launch a flurry of fists at his target by rapidly striking a wide range in front of him. This attack is typically used to wear down a foe, drive them into a corner, or used on larger opponents to set them up for his signature attack. Hands of the Architect By taking a wide stance and holding his palms out before him, DIO sets himself up for both defense and close to midrange battle. For defense DIO will rotate both hands to create a Crash barrier that crushes all incoming attacks that he is facing. By taking a wide stance he makes himself immovable to avoid recoil or being pushed back by an incoming attack he wishes to deflect. For offense he attacks using both close and midrange techniques. The close range ability is a series of slow but hard hitting open palm strikes boosted by the effects of their Crash magic the midrange ability is the same but launches a wave of the magic towards their target. Ghost of Karelia This is more of an area of effect attack where Dio will raise his hand into the air, make a claw with his hand which will cause the surrounding area to crack before finally fully clenching his fist, shattering the area and creating fissures in the ground around him. He is the epicenter of this ability and it is used often to change the field of battle to throw the opponent off balance. For defense it can throw off attacks and far as offense abilities go, none have been shown for this ability. Crack the Skye This is Dio’s signature move in which he imbues a single fist with Crash Magic then launches a single devastating punch whose effects change depending on what is hit. Punching the air in front of him will literally “crack” the air and send destructive vortex in that direction. For the ground it will open up a large pit that will cave in on itself soon after, burying those inside. Lastly is following the name itself, if Dio were to punch the sky it will “crack” sending an echo throughout the area before unleashing a devastating bolt of lightning below it. Striking a living target directly will just yield similar results as if punching the air in front of the user. Water will also have the same effect as the ground in this regard. Stargasm This is Dio’s ultimate attack and typically only used as a last resort if all other abilities have failed him. Though the name is silly its delivery isn’t. Using his Crash Magic Dio will focus in on a single point, be it up close or at a distance, and so long as his concentration isn’t broken he can literally implode the target he is focusing on. This ability will leave Dio drained of his energy and unable to fend for himself, there is a reason it is a last resort. Dio is more likely to use this if he is working with a team rather than working alone. Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Howl Category:Crash Magic